


Trading Comfort For Ease

by Fullmetal450



Series: Clint And The @s. [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Mild insecurities, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, Rare Pairings, Vague reference to sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 23:53:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3747847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fullmetal450/pseuds/Fullmetal450
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble about the bed situation of the Matt, Nat, and Clint family, and what it sometimes means.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trading Comfort For Ease

Natasha thinks it's hilarious to force Matt into the middle of the bed. He doesn't complain too much, usually. He's got a gorgeous woman on his left, sweet smelling and quiet when she sleeps. On a sexless night, the left side of his body has a barely there presence providing him a nice amount of heat. On a sex night, he has her skin against his, her being sweaty and pliant and more receptive to cuddles after a few orgasms. Natasha is a great person to share a bed with.

So it must be God himself who has cursed Matt with who he has to his right at night.

Clint is hot, he knows, but where Natasha's muscles are firm and she's balanced out with normal softness, Clint has only uncomfortable muscles. Where Natasha smells of the same soap and shampoo every night, Clint absolutely stinks of Axe or Irish Spring or whatever strange body wash someone has bought him as a gag gift. The man never learns what's a good amount of shower gel to use, so Matt always has to turn his already sensitive nose away from the overwhelming smell. It doesn't help much because Clint is a clingy fuck, and he sprawls all over Matt, taking up half of a three person bed. This, grouped with the chainsaw snoring and the sheer heat Clint puts out, almost makes Matt start sleeping in the living room. At the very least, he could kick Clint away or just curl towards Natasha, but he's learned not to do that.

* * *

_They all wake up to the normal alarm, Matt grumbling into Natasha's shoulder when she moves to shut it off. He hears Clint groan behind him, stretching and shifting on the bed. The man stills next to him, obviously watching Matt curl further around Natasha with his legs pressed to her and whole body towards her. Matt hears slow and sleepy morning breathing turn into awake and uncomfortable 'I don't like this' breathing before Clint climbs off of the bed and walks to the bathroom._

_Natasha hums softly for his attention, running her hand over Matt's jaw and kissing him on his brow. "Shave," she says, smirking softly and scratching her nails across his stubble. "You left behind professional and went to trying to grow a Tony Stark."_

_Matt laughs, kissing the palm of her hand as he sits up. "Should I be offended if you look at me and think of him?" He hears her soft laugh, grumbling when she stands and pulls on his hair gently._

_She laughs louder at him, opening the door to their living room and leaving the warmth of their bedroom. "Chat with your boy, I'm going to see if the diner down the street is back in business yet."_

_Matt groans, finally standing and making his way into their bathroom, humming when he hears the sound of Clint brushing his teeth. "Give me my toothbrush," he murmurs, trying to sound pitiful as he leans against Clint's back._

_Clint laughs, spitting and rinsing out his mouth before speaking. "You know exactly where your toothbrush is, Murdock," he says, even as Matt feels the plastic of his toothbrush against his knuckles._

_"But it's so much more special when you do it," he says, nosing at Clint's neck and kissing his bare shoulder. He hums, for a moment, gauging Clint's silence before he tilts his head up and kisses the blond's cheek firmly. "Love you, handsome. Even if your snoring is going to make me blind_ and _deaf."_

_Clint laughs harder, but it's still stiff. Matt grins as he noses an ear and feels the plastic of his comfortable, not for a mission hearing aids. "Love you even if the word hot applies to you two times over." This time he's sure he gets an eye roll, because Clint is silent but a bit more relaxed at his side. "Love you, cuddle monkey," he says, just for the hell of it, grinning wickedly and making his voice sugar sweet._

_"Alright, I fucking get it," Clint growls, grabbing Matt's hand and leading it up to his mouth. "Brush your damn teeth."_

_Matt's grin widens and he leans forward to brush their lips together. "You'd kiss me either way."_

_"Yeah I would. Dog breath and all."_

* * *

Clint gets weird inclinations when one of them leans more towards the other. Natasha and Matt were Natasha and Matt before they were Natasha, Matt, and Clint. It only happens sometimes, over tiny things, and it's easy to bounce back from. But either way, Matt never says he prefers when one of them does something for him, never takes 'couple' pictures without Clint, and never rolls onto one side at night when they're both there.


End file.
